Fallenstar's Reign: Part 1
Hiya! So this story thing takes place after Fallenheart's Prophecy, so if you haven't read that, I suggest going back and reading all 3 parts of it before this, unless you enjoy being confused! So yeah, enjoy! ThunderClan Leader: Fallenstar-small black she-cat with a ripped right ear and velvety-blue eyes, (Apprentice-Birchpaw) Deputy: Lakepelt-large dark blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes, (Apprentice-Ravenpaw) Medicine Cat: Snowfrost-pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Warriors: Graystorm-large gray tom with shredded ears and blue eyes. Ashcloud-dappled gray she-cat with smoky-blue eyes, (Apprentice-Tigerpaw) Adderstripe-large mysterious dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Darkclaw-black tom with blue eyes. Nightshadow-dark gray tom with black patches and yellow eyes. Leafheart-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Frostheart-white she-cat with pure-blue eyes, (Apprentice-Darkpaw) Foxwhisker-dark ginger tom with green eyes and a white underbelly. Sandclaw-ginger tom with a paler underbelly and green eyes, (Apprentice-Sunpaw) Dustfang-light tabby tom with brown eyes. Sorrelfoot-white she-cat with patches of tortoiseshell on her legs, paws, back and tail. Snowpelt-white she-cat with long fur and green eyes. Rosethorn-red tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sparrowtalon-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Birchpaw- light tabby tom (DarkclawXLeafheart) Ravenpaw-black she-cat with blue eyes (DarkclawXLeafheart) Tigerpaw-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes (DarkclawXLeafheart) Darkpaw-black tom (DarkclawXLeafheart) Sunpaw-bright ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, paws and chest (FoxwhiskerXFrostheart) Queens: Hawkfeather-brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes. Mother of Adderstripe's kit, Mudkit (brown-and-white she-cat). Honeystreak-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Sandclaw's kits, Oakkit (light brown tom) Eaglekit (dark golden tom) Thornkit (ginger tabby tom) and Dawnkit (ginger she-kit with a paler underbelly). Whitedawn-tortoiseshell she-cat with a snow-white underbelly and chest. Expecting Graystorm's kits. Elders: Pebblefang-gray tom named after Pebbletooth. Frosteye-white she-cat with blue eyes, her left is blind. Redpelt-red tabby tom with a ragged pelt. ShadowClan Leader: Scorchstar- large bright ginger tom with cold gray eyes. Deputy: Shadefang-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Amberleaf-dark golden she-cat with yellow eyes. Warriors: Snakefang-brown tom with black tabby stripes down his spine, (Apprentice-Ashpaw). Stormclaw-gray tabby tom with smoky-blue eyes. Ivytail-calico she-cat with green eyes. Eclipseheart-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes. Bramblestorm-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws, (Apprentice-Smokepaw). Blacksky-black she-cat with blue eyes. Former mate of Stormclaw. Firestorm-ginger tom with amber eyes. Whitefoot-large white tom with blue eyes. Badgerclaw-black and white tom with blue eyes, (Apprentice-Leopardpaw). Cloudwhisper-white she-cat with green eyes. Mudpelt-brown tom with amber eyes, (Apprentice-Graypaw). Apprentices: Leopardpaw-black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, (SnakefangXEclipseheart) Ashpaw-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, (StormclawXBlacksky) Smokepaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes (StormclawXBlacksky) Graypaw-dark gray tabby tom with smoky gray eyes, (StormclawXBlacksky) Queens: Fireleaf-bright ginger she-cat, daughter of Scorchstar. Mother of Shadefang's kits, Sunkit (ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes) and Hawkkit (dark tabby she-kit). Smokeflower-dark dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Stormclaw's kits, Wolfkit (dark gray tom) Stonekit (dark gray tabby tom) and Shadekit (dark gray tabby she-kit). Elders: Mousepelt-dusty gray she-cat with amber eyes. Firetail-ginger tom with green eyes, youngest elder. Frostberry-white she-cat. RiverClan Leader: Hawkstar-dark tabby tom with black legs and ears with amber eyes, (Apprentice-Icepaw) Deputy: Jaystone-light gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Berrytail-cream colored she-cat with amber eyes. Warriors: Rainsong-dark gray spotted-tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Smokeshade-gray tom with dark blue eyes. Silverfeather-silver she-cat with white paws and underbelly with blue eyes. Tigerstripe-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Sandstep-large heavy-built ginger tom with green eyes. Troutpelt-dark blue tom with blue eyes, (Apprentice-Frogpaw). Mossleaf-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Fogwhisker-dark misty-gray tom with dark gray, almost black, tabby stripes and blue eyes. Frostpool-white she-cat with blue eyes. Nightlily-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sunclaw-dark ginger tom with green eyes, (Apprentice-Dustypaw). Laketail-she-cat with a shiny dark blue pelt and yellow eyes, (Apprentice-Waterpaw) Breezefur-black tom with patches of dark blue-gray and amber eyes, (Apprentice-Mistpaw) Thrushclaw-sandy gray tom with green eyes, (Apprentice-Minnowpaw) Pinefeather-very dark golden she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes, daughter of Hawkstar. Apprentices: Dustypaw-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes, (TigerstripeXNightlily) Icepaw-white she-cat with gray tabby stripes, (SmokeshadeXFrostpool) Minnowpaw-gray tom with blue eyes (FogwhiskerXSilverfeather) Waterpaw-silvery gray tabby tom with blue eyes (FogwhiskerXSilverfeather) Frogpaw-dark gray tom with white underbelly, chest, ears and tail-tip (FogwhiskerXSilverfeather) Mistpaw-gray tabby she-cat (JaystoneXRainsong) Queens: Lilywhisker-light gray-furred she-cat with misty-blue eyes. Mother of Thrushclaw's kits, Bluekit (blue gray she-kit) and Darkkit (dark gray tom) Rushpelt-light brown tabby she-cat. Expecting Sandstep's kits. Elders: Brightspots-white she-cat with splashes of bright ginger. Ferntail-light gray she-cat. Pebblepelt-dappled gray tom with white patches. WindClan Leader: Crowstar-dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes. Deputy: Mistywind-gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Whitetail-brown she-cat with a white tail, except for the end, and amber eyes, (Apprentice-Featherpaw). Warriors: Beetleclaw-large black tom with green eyes. Thistlepelt-dark tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes, (Apprentice-Sorrelpaw) Heatherfoot-light tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Hareleap-tawny colored tom with strong white paws and blue eyes. Emberheart-dark golden she-cat with amber eyes, (Apprentice-Rabbitpaw) Sedgeheart-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Brackentail-golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Gorsewhisker-smoky gray and white tom with blue eyes. Nightfur-black she-cat with yellow eyes, (Apprentice-Foxpaw) Duskflight-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Hawkface-dark tabby tom with amber eyes, (Apprentice-Wrenpaw) Buzzardclaw-black tom with a white muzzle and chest, (Apprentice-Cinderpaw) Falconflight-dark brown tom with his underbelly and chest splashed with white. Apprentices: Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, (BeetleclawXDuskflight) Sorrelpaw-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with black legs and tail (BeetleclawXDuskflight) Foxpaw-dark ginger tom with amber eyes (BrackentailXSedgeheart) Rabbitpaw-light brown tom splashed with patches of white (BrackentailXSedgeheart) Wrenpaw-light golden tabby she-cat (BrackentailXSedgeheart). Featherpaw-light brown tom with long, soft, feathery fur (GorsewhiskerXHeatherfoot) Queens: Mosspelt-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Hawkface's kits. Dovestripe-gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes. Mother of Buzzardclaw's kits, Crowkit (dark gray she-kit) Bramblekit (dark tabby tom) and Badgerkit (black she-kit with white paws, underbelly and chest). Elders: Dawnfur-cream and brown she-cat. Mousetooth-gray tom. Chapter 1: A Welcomed Visitor Fallenstar stretched outside of the Highledge, watching her warriors slide out from the warrior's den, and the kits coming out to play from the nursery, mothers right behind. Whitedawn lagged behind, her belly swollen with Graystorm's kits. "Good morning, Fallenstar." Fallenstar turned her head and purred at the sight of her mate and deputy, Lakepelt. Together, they had rebuilt the lost ThunderClan, and the journey here to the Lake and gathering warriors had made them closer than before. "Good morning, Lakepelt. Are you going to arrange today's patrols?" Fallenstar asked the dark blue-gray tom. "Of course I am! You didn't think I'd slack off my deputy duties, did you?" Lakepelt purred, leaping up to the Highledge and yowling out orders. Fallenstar's heart warmed at the sight of her clan. Warriors swarmed the Highledge to hear their duties, kits played outside in the sun, apprentices joked with each other and practiced their battle and hunting skills, the 3 elders chatted outside their den and Frostsnow studied herbs outside the bramble screen of the medicine cat's den. 9 moons had passed since Fallenstar was Fallenheart, and 9 moons had passed since most of these cats were just loners or rogues fallen on hard times. "Hi, Fallenstar! Would you care to join our patrol?" Rosethorn's friendly mew sounded next to the small black leader. "Sure, I need to stretch my paws outside of camp, for once!" Fallenstar meowed. She followed the red tabby she-cat to where three others were waiting, Sorrelfoot, Adderstripe, and Foxwhisker. "I see we have a special cat in our patrol, huh?" Foxwhisker's tail twitched in amusement. "That you do. Now, let's go check the RiverClan border." Fallenstar led the way out of the tight bramble barrier and into the forest beyond. She broke into a run, bending her spine as she stretched out her legs in a sprint, hearing the others behind her. "Wait! I smell prey..." Foxwhisker stopped quickly, causing Sorrelfoot to bump into him. "Watch where you're stopping, mouse-brain!" Sorrelfoot growled playfully, flicking her clanmate on the shoulder. "Last time I checked, this was a border patrol, we're checking for intruders. Am I right, Foxwhisker?" Fallenstar mewed, stopping a purr of laughter from escaping her mouth. "Yes, Fallenstar." Foxwhisker followed the small black she-cat as she began to run again, dodging the trees. Fallenstar began to slow as they neared the river that separated ThunderClan territory from RiverClan, then an exhausted mew came from nearby. "Who's there?" Fallenstar hissed, the fur along her spine was beginning to raise. Adderstripe stepped to her side, his dark tabby fur bristling and his mysterious amber eyes were shadowed with distrust. "Should we go meet it head-on?" Sorrelfoot suggested quietly. "No, let it come to us. It could be an ambush, and we don't want to walk into that." Fallenstar watched as a black she-cat stepped into view, with two smaller cats beside her and a dark tabby tom following. Fallenstar began quivering with happiness as she recognized who they were. "Shadestream!" Fallenheart let loose a loud purr of joy as she rushed towards her sister. Shadestream purred, and then recoiled a moment later, seeing the cats behind Fallenstar. "Who's she?" Adderstripe's growl came from behind Fallenstar. "This is my sister, Shadestream. She's from OceanClan, one of the four clans that I came from by the sun-drown-place." Fallenstar stepped toward the dark tabby warrior, and rested her tail along his shoulder to reassure him that these cats were not his or ThunderClan's enemies. "So, what brings you all the way over here? And who are these two?" Fallenstar asked, pointing her tail-tip at the smaller cats, though it was obvious who they were. Tigerfur was Shadestream's mate before Fallenstar ever left OceanClan, so she already knew. "OceanClan, ForestClan, SwiftClan and DarkClan are at war. Sunstar was killed about 8 moons ago, and so was Pebbletooth. Our father was revealed to be a traitor to the clan, he was training with the Dark Forest," Shadestream's shaky mew revealed exhaustion and fear. "War? Over what?" "I don't exactly know. But it started as ForestClan accused SwiftClan as taking prey, and then it turned into an all-out battle with every clan. Tigerfur and I left, we thought it wasn't safe enough for our kits- Owlkit and Bramblekit." Shadestream nodded at the smaller cats in turn, who were hiding behind Tigerfur Fallenstar shuddered at the thought of Breezefang being with the Dark Forest, and she just couldn't understand why the war even started. But she couldn't just leave her sister and kits in unknown territory. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Rosethorn padded forward. "Actually, yes, I would." Shadestream picked up Bramblekit in her jaws and followed the patrol back to camp. Fallenstar's pelt prickled with unease, what would her clan think of another clan joining ThunderClan? Then she relaxed, this was her sister for StarClan's sake! She ducked her head and crept into the thorn tunnel and then slid down the ravine into camp, following her patrol. "New cats!" Sandclaw's excited mew was the first as he looked up from where he was playing with his kits outside the nursery. "Welcome to ThunderClan!" Fallenstar's amused mew rang through Shadestream's ears as she was bombarded by the warriors and kits of ThunderClan. ---- Fallenstar gave a tour of the camp to her sister, Tigerfur tagging along. She had left Owlkit and Bramblekit in the nursery with Whitedawn, Hawkfeather and Honeystreak. "The warriors sleep under this bramble bush. It's quite easy to get in without snagging her fur off!" Fallenstar mewed, pointing at the little slope that led under the large bush. "The medicine cat's den is quite hidden. Frostsnow stores her herbs and sleeps behind this bramble screen," Fallenstar flicked her tail at the bramble screen, which to Shadestream, looked liked only rock was behind it. "Wait, she stores all her herbs under the bush?" Shadestream's amber eyes flashed with confusion. "No!" Fallenstar shook her head. "Look." She shoved her shoulders into the bush, widening it so that a slit in the rock could be seen, barely big enough for a cat to fit through. "We would take shelter there if there was ever anything too much for us to handle, no cat would ever notice it!" "Hi, Shadestream! Tigerfur! Would you care for a mouse? How about a squirrel?" Birchpaw appeared behind the three cats, his bright amber eyes shining with happiness. "I would love to have a mouse!" Tigerfur purred. Birchpaw dashed off towards the fresh-kill pile. "That's my apprentice, he's pretty useful, isn't he?" Fallenstar mewed as they padded back towards the center of camp. "So, who's who?" Shadestream asked, ignoring Tigerfur's munching away. "That dark tabby tom over there with the brown she-cat and the kit? That's Adderstripe, he's a strong, loyal warrior, very skilled in battle. That ginger tom with the bright ginger she-cat? That's Sandclaw and his apprentice Sunpaw. The two white she-cats eating under the Highledge? The one with long fur and green eyes is Snowpelt and the one with blue eyes is Frostheart, they're sisters. That large gray tom with the shredded ears is Graystorm, first warrior of ThunderClan I found. The dark tortoiseshell is Leafheart, and you'll have to figure the rest out because I'm getting very tired now," Fallenstar was beginning to run out of breath. "Okay. I'm sure they'll say hi, do I sleep in the warrior's den now?" Shadestream asked. "Of course! Well once your kits are apprentices, you will. But Tigerfur-you can sleep in the warriors den from now on. I officially welcome you two as warriors of ThunderClan." Fallenstar purred. She nuzzled her sister goodnight and flicked her tail at Tigerfur, then padded over to the cave in the Highledge. "Going to sleep?" Lakepelt's mew sounded behind Fallenstar. "Yeah. Are you coming?" "Right behind ya." Lakepelt's claws scrabbled on the rocks as he climbed up the ledge and disappeared into the cave with Fallenstar. Fallenstar curled into her mossy nest, and she felt pressure release off of her as she knew that Shadestream and Tigerfur would be safe here in ThunderClan. She pushed closer next to Lakepelt, and relished his warm fur as she took a breath and fell into a deep, relaxed sleep. Chapter 2: Kittypets Scorchstar bounded down the tree where he made his announcements. The dawn patrol was returning and he needed to hear their report. Badgerclaw padded forward with his apprentice, Leopardpaw, at his side. "Anything?" Scorchstar asked. "Nothing. But Cloudwhisper scented kittypet near the border, she thought if they weren't soft, that they could join the clan." Badgerclaw's ear twitched as if the thought of kittypets disgusted him. "Kittypets? Maybe, but Shadefang will have to send a patrol to find them first and you and Cloudwhisper will go," Scorchstar mewed. "What about me?" Leopardpaw's tail lashed, as if not going with her mentor would kill her. "You will go, of course." Scorchstar let out a purr, the newly-made apprentice was fiery, and he couldn't wait to see how she was in battle. "So, how many did you scent?" He asked, turning back to Badgerclaw. "I'm not sure, I couldn't pick up the trail. But Cloudwhisper said maybe about four or five," Badgerclaw replied. "Good. I'll go speak to Shadefang and he'll call you when he's ready to send out the patrol to find those kittypets." Scorchstar bounded off, leaving the black and white warrior to find his deputy. "Shadefang," Scorchstar called to the dark tabby where he was playing with he and Fireleaf's kits, Sunkit and Hawkkit. "Yes, Scorchstar?" Shadefang mewed, padding out into the bright sun. "I need you to arrange a patrol. Cloudwhisper and Badgerclaw's patrol caught the scent of kittypets, and I want them here in camp as soon as possible." Scorchstar ordered. "Alright, I'll gather about six cats." Shadefang leaped away and summoned up Bramblestorm, Smokepaw, Mudpelt, Graypaw, Cloudwhisper, Badgerclaw and Leopardpaw. Scorchstar watched the patrol leave, and the camp suddenly seemed so empty with seven cats leaving, even though plenty more still chatted around. His bright ginger fur was blown by a sudden gust of wind and he left the center of camp to go see his daughter, Fireleaf. Scorchstar pushed himself through the bramble bush and burst into the nursery, which got some fright from the kits inside. "Hi, Scorchstar." Smokeflower's gray dappled head dipped in greeting. Scorchstar did the same back. "How's it going?" Scorchstar asked, sitting beside Fireleaf. "I'm tired. Sunkit and Hawkkit are more work than I expected, and they get very happy and hyper when Shadefang's around." Fireleaf's green eyes were shadowed with exhaustion, and Scorchstar looked at her two kits, his granddaughters. Hawkkit's dark tabby flank rise and fell slowly as she sleeped, and Sunkit's ginger and black tabby tail twitched. "Well, you might want to get used to that, you have 6 moons left ahead of them," Scorchstar mewed. He shoved his way back out of the nursery and went to go grab a piece of fresh-kill. "Scorchstar!" Ashpaw's loud mew echoed through Scorchstar's ears as the gray tabby apprentice skidded to a halt. "Am I going to the Gathering tomorrow night?" she asked. "That depends." Scorchstar's tail lashed, he was getting irritated with all this attention. "Depends on what?" Ashpaw asked. "If Snakefang will let you. You'll have to ask him, not me," Scorchstar dismissed her with a flick of his tail and he settled down with a mouse between his paws. He bit into the soft flesh, savoring the taste of warm meat, feeling as if he hadn't eaten in days. Quickly, Scorchstar finished it off, licking the remains from his whiskers. "We're back!" Bramblestorm's yowl sounded from the thorn tunnel, followed by his patrol. Five kittypets followed behind. "I see you were successful in finding them? Good job," Scorchstar praised as he studied the new cats. Looking at them, he could tell that three were rouges, and two were kittypets. "So, are you interested in joining ShadowClan?" he asked a ginger and white tom. "I am, I don't know about Jay over here though," the tom growled, pointing to a light gray tom. Jay gave a snobby look towards the ginger and white tom, "Some cats just aren't suited for ShadowClan, or any clan at all! Think about it next time, Flare!" he snapped. "Well if you don't want to be here, then leave! I will not accept a cat that doesn't wish to be a part of my clan." Scorchstar leaped towards Jay, landing in front of him. Jay gave a hostile look, unsheathing his claws, and jumped onto Scorchstar. Scorchstar rolled underneath the gray tom, barely managing to escape his claws. He raked Jay's muzzle until Shadefang pulled, Jay away, who was still hissing. "Come on, Sky. We don't need these cats." Jay mewed, beckoning to a white and pale gray she-cat, who reluctantly followed. "I'm Berry." A cream-colored she-cat stepped forward beside Flare, her belly was swollen and Scorchstar guessed she was expecting kits. "And I'm Night." A black tom with a white underbelly and chest dipped his head to Scorchstar. "Were any of you kittypets at all?" Scorchstar asked, curious. He had noticed Flare's ragged, torn left ear, and a scars across Night's muzzle. "I was a former kittypet, but I left as soon as I was able to," Berry mewed. "Alright. I'll give you your warrior names tonight, and Berry-you can stay in the nursery. The Gathering is tomorrow with all four clans, you can come." Scorchstar mewed as he padded away, leaving Shadefang and Bramblestorm to the three new cats. Chapter 3: Gathering Hawkstar burst into the clearing, RiverClan behind him. The other three clans were already there, and he raced to the tree where the leaders made their reports. He sat beside Fallenstar, who had a shadowed look in her violet-blue eyes. "Let the Gathering begin!" The black she-cat yowled. Instantly, the cats below got quite, except for a few apprentices snickering and whispering. "Crowstar, would you care to go first?" Fallenstar mewed. The dark gray tom stepped forward. "WindClan is still going strong after these moons. The rabbits run well and the herbs grow plenty. We would like to welcome a few apprentices tonight. Gorsewhisker and Heatherfoot's son, Featherpaw, has chosen the path of the medicine cat, and I hope Whitetail trains him well. Beetleclaw and Duskflight's daughters, Cinderpaw and Sorrelpaw are being trained by Buzzardclaw and Thistlepelt," Crowstar announced, and waited for the yowls of welcome to die down before letting Scorchstar up. Hawkstar glanced at his deputy, Jaystone, who was watching Beetleclaw. "ShadowClan is doing great, and we recently appointed three new warriors- Flarepelt, Nightblaze and Berrycloud, who is in the nursery expecting Flarepelt's kits. Also Leopardpaw has been apprenticed to Badgerclaw." Scorchstar's gray eyes flickered with pride as he stepped back to let Hawkstar go. Hawkstar's amber eyes glowed in the dark night as he stepped to the edge of the tree, claws gripping the bark. "The fish are always in the river, keeping RiverClan well-fed and strong. Four of our warriors, Troutpelt, Rainsong, Smokeshade and Sandstep chased out a fox from our territory a few days ago. Rushpelt moved into the nursery expecting Sandstep's kits, and RiverClan welcomed Lilywhisker and Thrushclaw's kits-Darkkit and Bluekit." Hawkstar sat down and watched as Fallenstar her report. "ThunderClan is well-fed and strong, with the promise of Whitedawn and Graystorm's kits arriving soon. My sister, Shadestream and her mate Tigerfur have journeyed from OceanClan and joined ThunderClan." Fallenstar's report was short and simple, which was something Hawkstar wasn't used to, he thought maybe something had happened to her or something. He leaped off the tree and went to Jaystone, who was talking with Mistywind. "Not to interrupt, but we have to leave Jaystone. If I stay any longer I'll fall asleep on my paws!" Hawkstar mewed. "Okay. Bye Mistywind!" the light gray tabby tom mewed. Hawkstar gathered his warriors and they raced out of the clearing. Hope you enjoyed the first part! I know I didn't put much detail or anything because it's almost 4 in the morning in California and I'm really tired! Anyway I'll be making part 2 soon.